


Fakin' It

by Kahtee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin needs Barry's help, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahtee/pseuds/Kahtee
Summary: Summary-Caitlin asks Barry to be her fake boyfriend for her cousins wedding because she panicked and said she had a boyfriend, and now she needs to prove it. From anons prompt “can you do a snowbarry fic where they’re fake dating and they actually fall for each other? from Barry’s POV”





	Fakin' It

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, as this is my first post on Ao3, I took one of my fics off of tumblr and transferred it here, just so I could figure out how it all works. Hope you guys like it!

“Hey, Barry, can I ask you for a huge favor?” Caitlin’s voice held a tone of uncertainty that was rare for her. 

“Yeah, sure. Anything. What do you need?”

“Well, my cousin’s wedding is next weekend, and…..would you please pretend to be my boyfriend?” Caitlin’s words were a little rushed, but Barry caught every word.

“What?”

“I would ask Cisco, but they already know him, and I said my boyfriend was someone they didn’t know. Please?” 

Barry ran the idea through his head a couple times before answering. “Caitlin, why’d you tell your family you had a boyfriend? You’ve been single since I went into the Speedforce. And that was a while ago.” 

“Well… I didn’t mean to. But my mom was trying to set me up with some guy, and I panicked and said I was already seeing someone. And then she told my entire family. Gosh, the one time she actually talks to them, and this is what she decides to tell them. Anyway, my cousin that’s getting married didn’t believe that I could have a boyfriend. She didn’t believe me about Ronnie either, but I never got the chance to introduce them because of the particle accelerator. And so you see why I can’t just say we broke up, because she’d say I was lying.” Caitlin caught her bottom lip between her teeth subconsciously while she waited for Barry to answer her. 

“Cait, you are lying.” Barry said, light teasing evident in his voice.

“I know that, and you know that, but SHE doesn’t know that. And if you help me, she will never have to. Please, Barry, I’ve been wanting to show Amelia up since we were kids. She always got the guy, and the attention. So if I show up with you, that’d really shut her up. Pretty please?” Caitlin used her very best puppy dog eyes, which Barry was helpless against. 

“Okay, I’ll be your fake boyfriend. And as your fake boyfriend, what are my duties at this wedding?” Barry asked, grinning. This was gonna be fun.

“All you have to is stay close to me, so you don’t get sucked into a conversation you can’t escape. My Auntie Myrtle will talk your ear off, and ask questions neither of us are prepared for.”

“Got it.”

—

The day of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Cisco and Wally were taking over any meta-human problems today. Cisco, of course, just laughed when Barry and Caitlin told him of their plan.

“Yeah, I’ve read enough fanfic to know how this ends,” he’d said ominously. Of course, he wouldn’t elaborate on that when asked.

“Okay, I’m coming out. Please don’t laugh.” Caitlin’s voice called out from the bathroom in her apartment. 

“Okay, I promise!” Barry called back. He was standing in Caitlin’s immaculate living room. The wedding was formal, so he was wearing a tux. “Holy crap, Caitlin. You look…really beautiful.”

And she did. Her makeup was mostly subtle, aside from the red lipstick. Her hair was pulled softly away from her face, then allowed to tumble down her back in curls. Her dress matched her lips in color. It was a halter style neckline, and the hem reached the floor. It was very simple, but very beautiful. The red of the dress also brought out the reddish tints of her hair. Barry’s breath caught in his throat.

“You look wonderful as well, Mr. Allen,” Caitlin replied. She seemed to not notice the internal struggle going on in Barry.

‘Come on, Allen, this is Caitlin. You’ve seen her in formal clothes before. You’ve never reacted like this before. I mean, there was that ONE time. But that was a long time ago.’ Outwardly, he simply smiled and said, “You ready to go?” 

—

It all went off without a hitch until the reception.

“Well, it looks like our little Caity DOES have a boyfriend. And a cute one at that. So you’re not just fiction, are you?” Amelia, the bride, was just as snobby as Caitlin warned Barry she’d be.

“Nope, not fiction. I’m completely real, right, Cait?” Barry said, putting his arm around Caitlin. 

“Absolutely, dear.”

“So, where did you two lovebirds meet, huh?” It was clear Amelia wasn’t buying it. But Caitlin and Barry were prepared. 

“We met after the particle accelerator exploded. I was in a coma for nine months. Caitlin treated me. It took a while after I woke up, but Caitlin and I became friends. then about a year ago, I finally got the courage to ask her out. We’re honestly so happy.” Amelia still didn’t look too convinced by Barry’s story. 

“I see. Well, after Stephen and I get back from our honeymoon in Italy, you two simply MUST come over for dinner. Yes, I think that will such fun. What do you say, Caitlin?” Amelia said, cocking her eyebrow slightly.

Caitlin looked up at Barry before she answered. He nodded his head slightly, telling her to go for it. “Alright. When works for you?” 

It was clear that Amelia was a little shocked that they agreed. Unable to speak much more, she just said she’d text Caitlin, then left to talk to other guests. 

“Barry, you didn’t have to agree. I could have just said we were really busy,” Caitlin said, turning to face Barry. 

“Nonsense. She’d never have believed that. No, don’t worry, Caitlin. We can do dinner, I’m sure. Wanna dance?” Barry assured her, holding out his hand. Caitlin smiled and took his hand, which had the unintended side effect of wreaking havoc on Barry’s emotions. 

All through the day, he’d been pretending that he wasn’t falling for Caitlin. That there were no feelings. ‘She’d never like me back,’ he thought. Since his divorce from Iris, he’d dated a few girls, none of whom Caitlin had seemed to approve of. Which, at the time, he hadn’t known why her approval was so important to him. He’d just chalked it up to her being his best friend. But now, he was starting to think that maybe he’d had latent feelings for her for a while.

The song playing was slow. Barry put one hand on Caitlin’s waist, and took one hers with his other. She placed her free hand up on his shoulder. He smiled down at her. 

“This is fun,” he said. 

“Barry, I need to confess something.” Caitlin’s words gave Barry some serious pause. What if she was going to say she didn’t want to go to the dinner? That they should just stop? But he just took a breath and spoke. 

“What is it? You know you can tell me anything, right?” He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible. 

“I had an ulterior motive when I asked you to be my fake boyfriend,” Caitlin said, the uncertainty back in her voice. “I….. kinda have a thing for you. I have for a while. I understand if you don’t feel the same way, but I just felt like I needed to tell you.” Barry let out he breath he’d been holding. 

“Oh thank God. I thought you were going to say this whole thing was a mistake. Cait, I like you too. It’s just taken me til now to figure that out.” Then he lowered his mouth to Caitlin’s, and when they broke apart, Barry had the biggest smile on his face, and he couldn’t stop. “Cisco saw this coming, didn’t he?” 

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
